Até o último suspiro
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: O quê mais precisamos quando resolvemos desistir na última hora...?


Até o último suspiro.

Já fazia um ano que estavam juntos. Finalmente ele a pedira em casamento. Ah, todas aquelas flores da festa de noivado, os preparativos para a festa de casamento e finalmente, o grande dia chegara.

Nymphadora Tonks estava em seu quarto na Ordem da Fênix. A festa de casamento seria nos jardins internos da casa após a cerimônia que fora marcada para as 9 horas da manhã. O Jardim dos Black. A mulher resolvera deixar sua aparecia normal, o cabelo ruivo (herdara essa cor de seu pai) longo e cacheado, estavam presos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça deixando pender algumas mexas cacheadas, um pequeno acessório como uma coroa de folhas de prata estava fixada em seus cabelos, uma maquiagem leve sobre a face, aos lábios um tom de rosa claro, os olhos, pretos, como eram os seus, o belo corpo carregava o vestido, branco, com detalhes prata, tomara que caia, meio rodado. Sem véu, apenas o vestido.

She said "i've gotta be honest,  
You're wasteing your time if you're fishing round here."  
And i said "you must be mistaken,  
Cause i'm not fooling...this feeling is real"  
She said...she said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

A mulher suspirou e novamente observou-se no espelho. Estava bonita sim, mas... Casar? Já? Será que isso era certo? Tudo bem que Remus havia demorado para pedi-la em casamento, está certo também que _ela_ estava super feliz, tudo bem também que esse era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, mas... Estava certo? Ela era tão nova! Não que a idade de Remus importasse ou interferir em seus sentimentos por ele. Mas ela ainda queria aproveitar a vida, ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer, conhecer...

Tonks foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Era Ginny e Hermione que entravam, Ginny já estava com seus dezessete anos e Hermione, bem, Hermione casara-se com Ron havia três meses. Isso fazia com que Nymphadora ficasse mais confusa ainda, Hermione tão nova, acabara de completar dezoito anos, e assim, casada.

All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me... 

- Tudo bem Nym? - Perguntou Ginny aproximando-se da mulher, Nymphadora apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar para o espelho.

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.

Hermione sentou-se na cama. Estava com um vestido longo azul escuro com alguns detalhes mínimos que realçava sua pele branca, os cabelos cacheados soltos, baixos e com cachos definidos, a maquiagem leve. Ginny estava com um vestido vinho tomara-que-caia, longo também, afinal as duas eram madrinhas, com pequenos bordados no busto e na barra, colados ao corpo até a cintura e um pouco rodado abaixo da cintura para não delinear seu quadril. Nymphadora sabia que Ginny, apesar de ter um quadril bonito, o odiava.

Hermione e Ginny sorriam encantadoramente para a mulher. Está certo, Nymphadora reconhecia que aquelas duas eram duas crianças perto dela, mas mesmo assim, se fosse para levar em conta, _ elas _ eram suas amigas.

- Sua mãe está subindo para ver com você está e dar uns últimos ajustes em seu vestido. Nym, nós te conhecemos bem, te apoiamos com o Remus o tempo todo, está certo que no inicio pensávamos que você gostava do Sirius, ainda mais com a morte dele, mas assim que descobrimos, estivemos do seu lado o tempo todo. Agora, nos diga, o que está te incomodando? - Hermione olhou a mulher a sua frente, realmente Tonks não estava nada bem, o rosto estava triste e os olhos pareciam cheios de lágrimas. - O quê houve, Nym? Ontem você parecia tão feliz com a festa! Não vai me dizer que está pensando em desistir AGORA!

Ginny observou Nymphadora e a fez sentar em um banquinho de um modo que não amarrotasse o vestido. Nymphadora suspirou e segurou o choro.

- Fala Nym, estamos aqui pare te ouvir e te ajudar. - Sussurrou Ginny carinhosamente para a mulher, enquanto sentava ao lado de Hermione.

This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

-Eu não sei se quero casar com o Remus. - Desabafou Nymphadora, Ginny e Hermione a olharam, espantadas.

- Mas, Nym! Depois disso tudo que vocês dois passaram! Depois de tanto sua mãe e seu pai serem contra por Remus ser mais velho, depois de tanto esforço e tanta luta para finalmente conseguirem se casar você quer desistir! Nym me diga uma coisa, você AMA o Remus? - Perguntou Hermione observando a amiga nos olhos.

Neste momento Nymphadora não resistiu mais, e Ginny e Hermione perceberam uma lágrima cair deslizar por sua face, marcando-a.

And i said "i've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear i'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits...you've got looks,  
You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

- Amo... - Sussurrou Nymphadora observando as amigas. - Mas... Será que é certo? Sou muito nova para...

- Nymphadora, se for dizer que é muito nova para se casar com Remus eu _juro _que te arrasto até aquele altar a força! - Ginny levantou-se nervosa observando a amiga.

- Não! - Sussurrou Nymphadora observando a amiga, agora e sentia mais triste ainda. - Eu me sinto mais nova não por ele ser mais velho... - Suspirando a mulher levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. - Acho que vocês não estão me entendendo, certo? - Tonks viu as duas assentirem e mais uma vez suspirou desanimada.- Eu estou me achando nova para _casar_ ... - sussurrou a mulher.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até a amiga colocando as mãos em seu ombro em sinal de consolo.

- Eu te entendo, apesar de você ser mais velha que a mim e que a Ginny, mas olhe isso! Ginny está noiva de Draco e vão se casar daqui dois meses! _ Eu _me casei com Ron á três meses! E olhe, Nym, foi a melhor coisa que fiz em minha vida! Apesar de ser nova, nesses tempos é o consolo que tenho, de saber que meu marido está comigo, que quem eu amo está por perto sempre! Sim, é difícil nos dias de missão, que ele tem, do mesmo modo que para _ele_ é difícil nos dias que eu tenho missão. Mas ao menos ele está perto, está na mesma cama que eu estou toda à noite, tenho o carinho e o calor dele sempre.- Hermione sorriu ao ver que Nymphadora parecia ficar mais confiante a cada palavra sua. - Somos mulheres, amigas, e não sei ao certo se amanhã, estaremos vivas para ver um outro casamento ou quem sabe, uma criança de nós três nascer.

Ginny observou as duas e as abraçou rapidamente.

Tonight.  
Tonight.  
But you've got me...

Nymphadora observou as amigas e não conseguiu mais conter uma lágrima, as três, choraram baixinho e abraçadas.

- Nym, você pode desistir se quiser, se o fizer agora, sei que Remus vai entender, mas aquela confiança que ele tinha em você e aquela alegria de antes podíamos ver em seus olhos, vai se apagar e vai demorar para que você a recoloque ali novamente. - Sussurrou Hermione, enxugando as lágrimas da amiga.

- Depois de _tudo_ que você disse Mione, acha _mesmo _ que eu vou desistir? - Ginny e Hermione sorriram, logo a mais nova foi para frente do espelho e arrumou a maquiagem, Hermione fez com que Nymphadora sentasse no banquinho novamente e ao acabar de retocar a maquiagem dessa, retocou a própria.

- Nym, se eu pensar em desistir do meu casamento daqui dois meses, pode me bater viu? Depois disso que a Mione disse... - Sussurrou Ginny voltando para perto das duas amigas, no mesmo momento que Andrômeda e Ron entravam no quarto. A mulher segurava um buquê de rosas brancas que seria o que Nymphadora levaria para o altar.

Ron observou as mulheres por um tempo e abraçou Hermione por traz, sussurrando algumas coisas no ouvido da esposa, Hermione ficou vermelha.

- Er, Nym, vou esperar você lá embaixo, está bem? - E sorrindo os dois saíram do quarto deixando Ginny e Andrômeda ajudando Nymphadora com os últimos preparativos.

- O quê houve filha? - Perguntou Andrômeda curiosa, observando Ginny e Nymphadora conversarem baixinho.

I'll be true, i'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
And i'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.

- Tonks estava com vontade de desistir do casamento, mas já mudou de idéia. - Sorriu Ginny, Andrômeda assustou-se e observou a filha enquanto essa falava um "GINNY" e revirava os olhos, Ginny apenas dou um leve riso malicioso e observou mãe e filha.

- Você tem certeza disso, filha, depois não tem mais volta. - Comentou Andrômeda enquanto arrumava as luvas para que Nymphadora as colocasse.

- Tenho sim, mamãe, absoluta, Hermione e Ginny me "aconselharam". - Sorriu Nymphadora, Ginny percebeu que agora sim Tonks aprecia uma noiva: O sorriso brilhante e enorme sobre os lábios, o brilho nos olhos, e a animação em todo o corpo.

- Nym, acalme-se! Não queremos que tropece no vestido! - Riu Ginny, observando a mulher revirar os olhos com o comentário.

- Sabe, Gi, você anda passando _tempo de mais_, com o Malfoy. - Sussurrou Tonks, enquanto Ginny ria, e balançava a cabeça.

- Vou descer, todos já devem estar prontos. - Ginny sorriu para Tonks mais uma vez, um sorriso confiável e sincero. - Boa sorte, Nym. - Tonks retribuiu o sorriso e assentiu observando a amiga sair.

- Nym? - Perguntou Andrômeda olhando confusa para a filha.

This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

- Sim mamãe, afinal depois que me casar com Remus não vão poder me chamar de "Tonks" mais.

Andrômeda sorriu e abraçou a filha e Nymphadora retribuiu o abraço.

- Para mim, você sempre vai ser a minha filhinha Tonks. Mas chega de conversas, vamos...

Logo as duas estavam na porta para o jardim da casa, lá na frente, Nymphadora podia ver Remus, mas ele não podia vê-la ainda, logo a veria, e sorriria.

Hermione tinha razão... Pensou Nymphadora. Com ele, minha vida estará completa, mesmo em tempos de guerra!

Remus estava nervoso, Hermione e Ginny haviam decido a pouco tempo, Nymphadora o andava tratando de um modo estranho, muito agressiva as vezes, muito manhosa outras. E se ela desistisse? E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! Nem atrapalhada ela andava naquela semana! Ela não tropeçara em nada, não esbarrara em nada, não falara algo sem querer... O que havia acontecido com _sua _ Tonks?

Mexeu na gravata mais uma vez e percebeu que estava suando um pouco, ao seu lado, Harry deu um leve riso e levantou a varinha murmurando um feitiço para que Remus parasse de suar.

- E se ela não vier? - Sussurrou Remus para Harry.

- Acalme-se, Lupin! Ela vem, você sabe disso. - Retrucou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios, Remus suspirou.

This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

Vendo a preocupação do homem, Hermione foi mudou de lugar com Remus.

- Remus, andei conversando com Nym, eu a Ginny, de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: Ela vem. E ela te ama. - Remus sorriu para Hermione e assentiu, a mulher retribuiu o sorriso e novamente trocou de lugar com Harry.

Após Andrômeda se instalar em seu lugar, Remus pode ouvir a música começar a tocar, lá estava ela, linda, um sorriso maravilhoso, segurando o buquê de rosas brancas, antes que as pessoas virassem, Nymphadora tropeçou no vestido e foi acudida por seu pai, Remus deu um leve riso, é, afinal, sua Tonks não havia mudado.

Ao chegarem no altar, Ted passou a filha para Remus e foi para o lado de Andrômeda.

Remus recebeu Nymphadora e alisou levemente a mão da mulher, logo os dois estariam casados. O sorriso, o olhar carinhoso e cheio de amor, o toque... Aquele momento seria inesquecível para os dois.

Quando o padre acabou de falar, Remus beijou Nymphadora e a abraçou fortemente.

- Pensei que desistiria... - Sussurrou o homem, Nymphadora engoliu em seco e observou o marido.

- Pensei em desistir, mas, imagine, estaria perdendo isso tudo, o amor, o carinho, poder te ter do meu lado para sempre... - Remus apertou Nymphadora mais a si.

- Serei sempre seu Nym, até o último suspiro... - Sussurrou.

- E eu serei sempre sua, Aluado, até meu último suspiro. Te amo. - Remus permaneceu no abraço por mais um segundo e logo após a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Também te amo, minha fadinha. - Sussurrou entre o beijo.

This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

FIM

N/A CABEI! o.O GRAÇAS A MERLIN! Gente, foi difícil fazer essa, eu estava simplesmente SEM IDEIAS! Daí fui conversar com meu... Pai (sim, eu também achei estranho) e ele disse apenas "Filha, você pode fazer duas coisas, deixar para quando tiver idéias, e perder o prazo de entrega, OU sentar na frente do computados e só sair quando tiver uma idéia pronta e elaborada na cabeça!" Depois de um conselho desses, né! Hehehe A FIC SAIU! E eu gostei até... O.o. A música é Dashboard Confessional - As Lovers Go, que apesar de tudo eu achei que tem haver. Tomara que gostem da fic! Beijinhos! Lyra Tonks Lupin!


End file.
